The Man Whore and the Domestic Abuse Victim
by TortureMegan
Summary: Sasori is a Man Whore. Deidara is a victim of Domestic Abuse. Need I say more? This story explores some of the most prominent moments in thier relationship, from first meeting to Deidara moving in with Sasori. Be warned, they suck at following stereotypes
1. The Man Whore

**I do not own anything. This story contains mentions of domestic abuse and man whoriness (if you couldn't tell by the title). You have been warned. I hope you enjoy this story!**  
>Sasori counts. He always has, he always will. His parents died seven years, two months, and three days ago. In thirty-one weeks and two days this school year will end. He has had sex with forty-nine different people. So far.<br>He enjoys seducing large amounts of people. It's a trait he learned from his grandmother. For an old lady, she is real promiscuous. However, he attends a private school. He likes the school, it's a good one, but it's small, and gossip spreads fast.  
>Everybody knows of his active sex life, and while he maintains his current 'sluts', he finds it impossible to earn anymore. Not that he cares too much. The students at the private school are good-looking, but there's little variety. They nearly all look the same: designer shirt, jeans, and trainers. The girls have long hair, the boys have it short, and in limited styles and dull colours. Boring.<br>But today is different. There is colour amongst the drab. Today, for the very first time ever, they have a scholarship student. Too poor to afford the school, he got in on his grades alone. High scores, he has never gotten less than a 90. He's smart, and Sasori expects a quiet book worm to appear in front of their class, trying to hide behind the teacher. He never expected this.  
>He is blonde, with really long hair. Longer than some of the girls' hair, it reaches his upper back. His visible eye is blue, and burning with defiance. He is daring them to try and mess with him, warning that he will not let himself be pushed around. And what he's wearing, so exotic to these designer children, so strange. Baggy black hiking trousers, scuffed at the bottom by his combat boots. A mesh shirt covered by a black mid-riff shirt. He introduces himself as Deidara, un. A speech defect. They all stare at him, he's so weird. Sasori smirks. Weird, but he's hot.<br>"Just sit in a free seat"  
>There are three unoccupied seats. One, next to shy Hinata Hyuuga. The other next to quiet Itachi Uchiha. And the last one is by him, Sasori. Everybody just knows. If he's straight, he'll sit by Hinata. Gay, he'll sit by Itachi. He won't sit by Sasori. No one does. They can't keep up with Sasori's banter, so the other students avoid him. He has friends, of course, just not very close ones. Not that it matters, he doesn't really like the people here anyway, they're all so boring, so predictable. Like his puppets.<br>They're watching him, wondering what he will do, how they will categorise him. Whether he senses this or not, Sasori doesn't know, but the blonde confidently strides over to the back, over to him, gracefully sliding into the seat next to him.  
>"Hey, I'm Deidara."<br>"I'm Sasori."  
>The boy nods at him, turning back to the front of the classroom. Strange, generally people would be drooling by now.<br>"You know, you're really hot."  
>"Yeah, cause there's no air conditioning in this shit hole."<br>He frowns, upset that the other doesn't understand the meaning, and then he sees it: Deidara is smirking. He knows full well what the statement means, he's playing with him.  
>"That's cause this place is hell. Way monotonous."<br>"Exactly why I sat next to you. Those other two look boring, no offense to them, un."  
>Sasori feels like laughing, finally someone fun to mess with.<br>"So where do you live?"  
>"You wouldn't know."<br>"I would if you showed me."  
>"Not gonna happen."<br>"Aw, you're mean."  
>"And you're a man whore."<p>

Deidara always shrugs him off when he tries slinging his arm over the smaller boys' shoulders. But today, when he does it for the thirty-fourth time since they met, the blonde just sighs and accepts it. Inside his head, Sasori is grinning like a Cheshire cat. Outside his head...He is grinning like a Cheshire cat.

The limit for asking another to enter some form of relationship with him is ten. He set himself this limit a long time ago, and has stuck to it ever since. But now, here he is asking Deidara out for the eleventh time. He doesn't know why, but for some reason he just can't let the boy go. He has to have him, has to! By some stroke of luck, Deidara hasn't left him. It's strange, different for someone to stick around longer than a week, especially with the flirting, but he's not questioning Deidara's choice. He enjoys hanging out with the blonde, even though they don't do the things he normally enjoys. Deidara isn't like the other kids here; he can actually hold his own when talking with Sasori. His wit matches the red heads; they just get along together perfectly.  
>It's ironic that they have their first and only big fight the same day. Deidara, after much confusion, is finally transferred into the Higher Art class. The same art class as Sasori. Who could've predicted the results? Deidara's view on art is very much opposed to Sasori's. In fact, their views are the complete opposite of each other.<br>"Art is eternal."  
>"Nope. It's fleeting, un."<br>"Eternal."  
>"Fleeting."<br>The rest of the class watches on in horror and shock. Sasori is the master artist here, the only one with a passion for art and a clear view of what it is. He has never been challenged like this before.  
>"Eternal!"<br>"Fleeting!"  
>"Eternal!"<br>"Fleeting!"  
>"Eternal!"<br>"Fleeting and I'll prove it!"  
>Deidara takes the clay sculpture he'd just made, the one that took him do long, lifts it above his head and flings it to the floor. It shatters, the brilliantly coloured ceramic shards scattering around the blondes feet.<br>"That is true art, un!"  
>Sasori slaps him. Partially out of frustration, partially because he could've hurt himself, and partially because he looked so fucking gorgeous while destroying his creation that it takes all Sasori's self-control to not grab him and kiss him senseless.<br>It must have hurt. His hand stings from the force he used to hurt his friend, his best friend. But what hurts even more is seeing the heartbroken look in Deidara's eyes, the look that makes him want to hold Deidara and not let go. Deidara turns away, leaves the room, and he doesn't stop him. He hardly hears the teachers lecture; he's too busy staring at his hand, the hand that hurt his Deidara.  
>When Deidara comes back, his eyes are red as is his cheek. The eye liner he's so fond of has smudged, leaving black tear trails down his cheeks. He's been crying, everyone can tell. The teacher gives him detention for leaving the room without permission. If this were any other time, Sasori would yell at her for being so stupid. But she gives him detention too, which means he can try to make things right with Deidara. Every time he tries to talk to the boy, he is ignored.<br>It hurts more than he could've ever imagined.

The day was long. Deidara still isn't talking to him, and he's scared he's lost their friendship forever. The thought makes him want to cry. He's glad that it's time for detention now; he wants to speak to Deidara. The teacher walks in, barely sparing him a glance.  
>"Um, where's Deidara?"<br>"His father excused him, he's needed at home. Don't worry though, he will definitely be punished."  
>A malicious glint rises in the teachers' eyes, but Sasori is too dejected to notice. He'll have to wait until tomorrow to see his friend again.<p>

Deidara isn't at school the next day. Or the day after that. It's three days until Sasori sees him again. When he does, Deidara is limping, and just generally looking like shit.  
>"Are you okay?"<br>"I'm fine, un."  
>He doesn't look fine, but Sasori knows a lost battle when he sees one. So instead, he just pulls Deidara close to him, burying his face in the blonde hair.<br>"I'm sorry."  
>Deidara doesn't reply, and doesn't hug him back, but he doesn't push him away either. They stay like that until the bell to signal the end of class rings, and Sasori reluctantly releases Deidara.<br>"I'm sorry."  
>"You've said that already."<br>"I know. I'm just checking if you've gone deaf."  
>Deidara grins, and then they're joking around again, play fighting and laughing at whatever random thing is currently amusing them.<p>

They fight over their art again that day. And the next, and the next. They're not serious though, just jokingly prodding at each other's views. The other students don't understand the joy they get from these fights, hitherto dubbed 'The Art Wars'. Sasori and Deidara just laugh at anyone who asks. They don't understand, and they never will.

The second time Deidara comes into school all beat up, Sasori feels like vomiting.  
>"What happened?"<br>"I fell down the stairs, un."  
>"You should be more careful, silly klutz."<br>"I am not a klutz!"  
>"Yeah you are. If you were any more klutzy, I'd have to wrap you up in bubble wrap."<br>"I'd choke."  
>"No you wouldn't."<br>"Yes I would, the bubble wrap would suffocate me!"  
>"Attack of the evil bubble wrap!"<br>"Yes! It's evil!"  
>"Whatever. Brat."<br>Sasori doesn't remember when he started calling Deidara 'Brat'. Deidara doesn't remember either. But it doesn't matter to them. Deidara is Brat, and that's it, end of story.  
>Other people, when they hear Sasori call Deidara 'Brat' and watch them fight, assume they are worst enemies. But 'Brat' has no negative connotation. Maybe it did when he first started using it, neither of them remember any more. Probably it did. But now...Now, 'Brat' means Deidara. It's a nickname, just like Dei or DeiDei; just this name is Sasori exclusive. He's the only one that can call Deidara 'Brat'. Because Deidara is his brat.<p>

It takes Sasori two weeks to work up the courage. He does it in English class, while they have reading time. The teacher isn't in the room, and Deidara is wholly absorbed in his book. It's now or never.  
>He leans over the slight distance that separates them, takes hold of Deidara, and pulls the boy into his lap.<br>"What'cha reading?"  
>"Great Expectations. You're supposed to be reading it too, un."<br>"I forgot my book."  
>Deidara leans back and slightly to the side, raising his book higher.<br>"Read with me."  
>Sasori smirks, resting his chin on Deidara's shoulder as he scans the words on the book. He's read the book five times before, but Deidara doesn't know that, so he just pretends to read as he mentally celebrates this new achievement in his 'Seduce Deidara' mission.<p>

Deidara, despite being poor, smells better than anyone else at this school. Here the boys wear way too much strong-smelling deo, and the girls swim in clouds of perfume. As far as he knows, Deidara doesn't use cologne or perfume, but he always smells like vanilla. Sometimes Sasori wonders if he tastes like vanilla too, but he quickly dismisses such thoughts. If he dwells on them, he finds it difficult to restrain himself from not attacking Deidara just to taste him.  
>"Ne, Sasori? Are you okay?"<br>"Yeah, I'm fine."  
>"You sure about that? You look like you've got a fever."<br>"That's cause I was just thinking about you."  
>He winks at Deidara, who lets out a low whine of embarrassment as he goes bright red.<br>"You're evil, un!"  
>"Yeah, I know."<br>He laughs when Deidara slaps him, leaving a red mark on his face. It doesn't hurt, it never does, because Deidara's so weak he can't hurt him unless he hits really hard, which he doesn't. Deidara slaps Sasori to let him know that he's too annoying for words to express. Sasori just laughs because getting slapped is an excuse to pull Deidara closer, so long as he apologises.

It's a Thursday when he realises. He's in Chemistry, the only class he doesn't have with Deidara. (They kicked him out when he blew up an experiment. He's in Biology instead.) They're reviewing how to balance an equation, and he's bored beyond belief as he stares up at the ceiling. Somehow, someone has managed to stick a gummy bear up there, and next to it are written the words 'I love...' The rest of the sentence is faded beyond legibility, but Sasori's mind automatically fills it in. 'Deidara'.  
>He blinks once, twice, then leans back further, frowning as he examines this thought of his. Sasori has never loved anyone before, so he's not sure if that's what this is, but it's definitely different to any other feelings he's ever held for someone. When he's with one of his sluts, he just feels lust and desire, then once he's done, disgust. He always leaves as soon as they're done. And when they cry, he feels no remorse.<br>But Deidara...  
>When Deidara had been crying, he felt like crying too. He had wanted to just hold him until everything was better again. And even though his honour won't let him go any further than holding the other boy, just doing that makes him feel happy. Normally he hates holding another person, it feels so wrong, but with Deidara it just feels so right.<br>He tilts his head to the side and nods to himself. Sasori is in love with Deidara, no doubt about that. The only question left is what to do now? If he tells Deidara, the blonde won't believe him. He does have a reputation of being a man whore, after all. Speaking of, he'll have to stop that. He's in a relationship now, no more sleeping around. Which is easy, because ever since Deidara came he's been subconsciously lessening how often he goes home with one of his sluts. So now all he has left to do is inform Deidara that they are in a relationship, and get him to agree. Easier said than done. But, he has to start somewhere.  
>••••••••••••••••••••••••"You want me to help you with your puppet? I thought you never wanted help with your puppets, un."<br>"Yeah, but I've decided to make this one my art project, and I'll never get it finished in time without help."  
>"I don't know, my dad doesn't like me staying after school...I'll ask him though, un."<br>"Thank you, you're a life saver!"  
>"Ey, save that for when I find out if I can or not!"<br>"Yes miss."  
>Slap. Laugh. And his 'Seduce Deidara' plan is working. Maybe.<p>

"Holy fuck!"  
>"Language, brat."<br>"But-But-"  
>"But what?"<br>"It's creepy, un!"  
>"He is not creepy!"<br>"Yes he-Did you just call it he?"  
>"It's a puppet, it's supposed to have a gender. Deidara, meet Hiruko."<br>Deidara's gaze returns once more to the looming shadow that is Hiruko, and Sasori smirks.  
>"Surely you're not afraid..."<br>"Of course not! It's just unnerving, he's unnerving. What do you need me to do, un?"  
>"Can you make the tail please? I've got the materials and the blueprints here."<br>Deidara shuffles through the papers, examining the diagrams.  
>"This looks really complex. Did you design it yourself?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Awesome!"<br>They grin at each other, and Sasori subconsciously moves slightly closer to the small blonde, just a breath away from touching him...  
>"Um, we should probably get started now, un."<br>"Er, yeah, of course."  
>Well, it's awkward as hell, but at least Deidara isn't freaking out on him. Sasori takes that as a good sign. And someday, he'll prove to Deidara that he loves him, and then...Who knows where things will go from there? Deidara is unpredictable, when he's around, anything can happen. That's probably one of the major reasons Sasori loves him, and wants him as his. And he will be his.<br>But until then, he'll have to remember not to go too far, and to not think of vanilla. Because Deidara is the best thing in his life, and he's not going to let that be ruined.  
>"Sasori."<br>"Yeah?"  
>"It's staring at me..."<br>"No it's not. It's a puppet, it can't stare."  
>"But it is and it's really creepy un!"<br>Sasori knows it's not nice, but he makes Hiruko move his head to directly face Deidara, who screams in shock (And slight fear, though he vehemently denies this.)  
>"I-It moved!"<br>"No it didn't."  
>"Yes it did! I swear, that thing just moved!"<br>"Aw, are you scared?"  
>"No-No I'm not!"<br>"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Come here."  
>Deidara eagerly crawls into his arms, and he grins in triumph. He normally hates waiting, but he'll wait forever for Deidara as long as he gets to hold him.<p>

**So this chapter was focused mostly on Sasori, the next one will be Deidara-centric. I don't like present tense writing, but I had to, this came to me in a dream. This creepy voice that sounded like English Hiruko just boomed out: **

"**Do you like AU SasoDei stories?" Yes. Yes, I do. "Have you noticed that most AU SasoDei involves either ManWhoreSasori or DomesticAbuseDeidara?" Well, now that you mention it… "Then this is the story for youuuu! Sasori the man whore, and Deidara the domestic abuse victim in one!" That sounds cool, where can I find it? "It can't be found, because you will write it!" What? "Yes, you must write it, and it must be…In present tense!" Why? No! I can't write this! "But you must! Or else…It will never be written. Ever!"**

**And that was it. The sad part is, that wasn't the weirdest dream I've ever had. But anyhow, what the voice said was just bugging me, so one day I just decided: Screw it, and started writing this. So, here I am, and here you are. And now I have to get the other chapter up. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter/story!**


	2. The Domestic Abuse Victim

**I do not own anything. This story contains mentions of domestic abuse and man whoriness (if you couldn't tell by the title). You have been warned. I hope you enjoy this story!**

A generic private high school. A school for those who are rich, and those who are smart enough to get a scholarship. Students are quietly sitting in their seats; it's the last class of the day. Then, they are free to do whatever it is they choose. But not for another half hour or so.  
>Zoom in on a classroom. They've just gotten back a test. The teacher has allowed them time to talk, and the students are utilising this freedom to discuss their scores. In the far left corner of the room, a red head and a blonde sit side his side, scrutinising their results.<br>The red head wears designer clothing, tightly fitting his muscular body. Occasionally the other students longingly glance at him. He is obviously considered extremely attractive.  
>Next to him, the blonde wears baggy second-hand clothes. He is a scholarship student, and when viewed from afar he could possibly be mistaken for a girl.<br>They are friends, unusual as it is for an upper class citizen to associate with one from the lower classes.  
>They are just friends, yet the red head has his arm around the blonde's shoulders. This is perceived as normal behaviour. The arm slides lower, and the red head is slapped. He laughs, returning his arm to its previous position as his friend glares at him.<br>"So brat, what did you get?"  
>"94. You?"<br>"98. Heh, beat you."  
>"That's not what it's about, un. It's about doing your best."<br>"Whatever. Hey, since I got a better score than you, you gotta do something for me."  
>"Fine. But say sex or a date or any of that shit and I will kill you, un. Extremely painfully."<br>"Aw, now I have to think of something new! Just kidding, I knew you'd say that. I know you so well."  
>The red head grins, and Deidara looks away. Sasori does not know a lot about him.<br>"Hm... I want you to call me Danna for the rest of your life!"  
>"What the hell?"<br>"Hey, it's not 'sex or a date or any of that shit', so you can't say no. Am I right, or am I right?"  
>The blonde sticks his tongue out in disgust, glaring at his test.<br>"Come on, say it!"  
>"Sasori no Danna."<br>"Ha! You just called me Master!"  
>"So?"<br>"That means I am the superior artist and you are wrong. Art is eternal."  
>"Just because I have to call you Danna doesn't mean I submit to your views. Art is fleeting, un."<br>"Eternal."  
>"Fleeting."<br>"Eternal."  
>"Fleeting!"<br>"Eternal!"  
>"Whatever."<br>"Hm? Hey brat, what's wrong?"  
>"Nothing's wrong, un."<br>"You never submit that easily. Something's up."  
>"My dad's expecting nothing less than a 95, un; he's going to be so disappointed in me."<br>"But you got a 94! Chillax, it's not as bad as you think it is!"  
>Oh, but it is. If only he knew...<br>"Hey, you should come over to my house, let me help you unwind."  
>"Hell no."<br>"Aw, am I really that unattractive to you?"  
>"I've told you before, man whore ain't my type."<br>"I am not a man whore!"  
>"You fuck a different person every night! Honestly, how the hell do you not have AIDS?"<br>"I use a condom, duh! I ain't gonna risk getting some bitch pregnant and ending up having to look after some kid. Unless it's your kid."  
>"Are you implying something here?"<br>"Just that you look a lot like a girl."  
>"I'm male, un!"<br>"Prove it then."  
>Deidara slaps his friend, who merely laughs as a red hand print appears on his face. This is clearly a regular occurrence.<br>"Ouch. You hurt me Dei, you really do."  
>"Yeah right."<br>"You still haven't answered my question."  
>"Actually, I did, but just to refresh your memory: No, I will not come to your house to 'unwind''. My dad wants me to come straight home today."<br>"You seriously take the whole respecting your elders shit too far. I mean, you're always like my dad this and my dad that, loosen up!"  
>"No thanks, I've got a pretty good idea of your definition of loosen up and I'm not interested, un. And, just because I do what my dad says doesn't mean I respect my elders! I don't respect you."<br>"Are you calling me old?"  
>"Yeah, with your view on art, you've got to be an old geezer!"<br>"Hey!"  
>"What's wrong, Sasori no Danna?"<br>"I am not old."  
>"You so are."<br>"Whatever. You're just trying to convince yourself that I'm old because that way you actually have an excuse to reject me."  
>"I already have an excuse, un. I'm not interested. End of story."<br>"You'll come around eventually; no one can resist my sexiness."  
>"What sexiness? I just see an old man, un."<br>Sasori pouts, and he laughs at the red heads face.  
>"I was just kidding! You're the sexiest kid in the school."<br>"Naw, that would be you."  
>"Shut up!"<br>"You know what I don't get?"  
>"Hm?"<br>"You still hang out with me. Most people feel threatened by my awesomeness and avoid associating with me for long periods of time. So why do you not seem to mind?"  
>"I'm here on scholarship, remember? I don't have any 'awesomeness' for you to threaten. Besides, you made me be friends with you, so it's your fault."<br>"Yeah, well. You better not leave me."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"I know I can be an asshole, and sometimes I'm the most annoying person on the earth, and I'm always trying to get into your pants, and I know this is real selfish but I don't want you to ever leave me."  
>"So you do have feelings!"<br>"You know what, forget everything I just said. It was stupid."  
>Sasori turns to leave, but Deidara grabs his arm, stopping him.<br>"I promise that I'll always be your friend, un."  
>They smile at each other, then, as usual, Sasori ruins the moment.<br>"What about boyfriend?"  
>Slap.<br>Sasori laughs as Deidara pointedly looks away, a blush evident on his face and an unnoticed smile dancing around his lips.

"What did you get?"  
>"A-A 94, un."<br>The glass in his father's hand shatters, and he winces at the noise, keeping his gaze on the floor.  
>"A 94? A 94? I told you to get at least 95!"<br>"I'm sorry father."  
>"Sorry doesn't cut it, you pathetic little slut!"<br>A loud crack, a sharp pain. Then another crack, another pain. He cries out, but the whipping doesn't stop. A crack, a pain, and now his father abandons the whip in favour of his fists. A blow, a pain. It makes no difference to him. Pain is pain, and that's all he can feel right now.

The clock on the wall says it has been three hours. Not that it matters. He hurts, the blood is running, and he can't see out of his left eye. Time is no longer important. All that matters now is the pain. The only constant in life, pain is the only thing he's always had, the only stability. Does that make it art according to Sasori? No, Sasori is one of the rich kids. He has experienced pain, but not to this extent. Never to this extent...

Last class of Friday. Realising the students will not listen, their teacher has brought them to the library. Again, the red head and the blonde sit next to each other, in an empty area of the library. It is a dark corner, right next to the door. Sasori is seated within the single chair, while Deidara perches on the table behind him. At the moment, the promiscuous boy is turned to face his friend.  
>"Are you sure you're all right?"<br>"Yeah, I'm fine."  
>"You don't look fine."<br>"Not all of us can look as good as you, un."  
>"True, but you look worse than normal. And you were limping earlier."<br>"I fell down the stairs this morning."  
>"You seem to do that a lot."<br>"What can I say, I've got dangerous stairs in my house, un."  
>Sasori shrugs, and he lets out a sigh of relief that his friend has given up. Like most victims of domestic abuse, he is afraid to speak up. Afraid to be found. His father has convinced him that the beatings are his fault, that people will hurt him even worse than his father if he tells them. He lives in fear of death, yet at the same time he desires it. Suddenly, while he isn't paying attention, Sasori turns back around in his seat and pulls the hair out of his face before he can stop him. He quickly yanks the hand away, but it is too late. His friend has already seen the broken eye that lies hidden underneath.<br>"What the hell? Deidara?"  
>"It's nothing."<br>"There's a fucking scar through your eye, I don't think that's nothing!"  
>"It got cut open when I fell down the stairs."<br>"And you didn't go to the doctors? I know you don't have much money, but I know you have enough money to get it looked at by a doctor, and a doctor would not let that get infected."  
>He desperately racks his brain, trying to come up with a better, more valid excuse.<br>"Deidara. What really happened?"  
>"I told you, I fell down the stairs, un."<br>"You've never actually fallen down the stairs, have you?"  
>He falls silent, refusing to look at Sasori. A sigh, then he is pulled into the red head's lap.<br>"What the hell? Let me go!"  
>"Nope. You are staying here until you tell me what's going on."<br>"This is sexual harassment!"  
>"Mm-hm. But, it's for your own good."<br>"How is molesting me supposed to help any!"  
>"Keeps any would-be rapists away."<br>"You're a rapist!"  
>"No, they always want it. And I don't fuck the unwilling, otherwise I'd have taken you home and locked you up a long time ago."<br>"Let me go, please!"  
>"Not until you tell me what's going on." "Never!"<br>"Then you're staying here with me."  
>"No, I have to go home!"<br>"I won't let you."  
>"But-But-"<br>"But what?"  
>"Please let me go. Please."<br>"Once you tell me who did that to you."  
>"No one, let me go!"<br>"Nope."  
>Sasori's grip tightens, and Deidara quietly whines as he presses against sensitive bruises. The other boy automatically loosens his hold.<br>"Brat?"  
>"It hurts, just please let me go!"<br>He is sobbing in frustration by now, and makes no move to stop the red head as he gingerly pulls up his shirt to reveal the whip wounds and bruises, covering scars from past beatings.  
>"Shit, Deidara. Who did this to you?"<br>Deidara just cries harder, burying his face in his hands in an attempt to stifle the tears. Sasori turns the blonde round so they were facing each other, then pulls him close again, attempting to comfort him.  
>"I'm sorry."<br>He doesn't answer, can't answer for all the tears. Sasori doesn't move, doesn't let him move, just keeps the both of them there until Deidara calms down again.  
>"Feel better now?"<br>"Y-Yeah. Thanks, un."  
>"So who did this to you?"<br>He stays quiet, too scared to talk. Maybe if he wishes hard enough, Sasori will forget all about this.  
>"It's your dad, isn't it?"<br>A choked gasp escapes him, and he feels Sasori tense up. He knows now. Not good, not good at all.  
>"It is. That bastard, I'll make him pay for hurting you!"<br>"Y-You can't!"  
>"Why not?"<br>"If he finds out you know, he'll kill me! Please, you can't tell anyone!"  
>"Deidara..."<br>"Please!"  
>"I'm sorry, but I can't let him hurt you like this."<br>"It's not that bad, I've had worse, just please don't tell anyone, I'll be fine!"  
>"No, you won't be fine! He's hurting you, that's not right! I'm going to call the police."<br>"You can't, you can't!"  
>"I can't let him hurt you!"<br>"But it's either him or my mum! At least here I get to see you!"  
>"Your mum beats you too?"<br>"Used to before she left, please don't tell anyone!"  
>"Where does she live?"<br>"Real far away, if you call the police they'll send me to her and I'll never get to see you again!"  
>"Damnit Deidara! What am I supposed to do?"<br>"Just forget about it, it's not that bad. I can handle it, un!"  
>"No, you can't and you won't."<br>"There's nothing you can do!"  
>"There is one thing..."<br>"Un?"  
>"Kidnap you."<br>"No! I don't want to be a burden to you!"  
>"You're not a burden, you could never be a burden, I love you."<br>"D-Do you really mean that?"  
>"If I didn't I wouldn't have kept molesting you after you turned me down the tenth time."<br>"You counted how many times I turned you down?"  
>"Yup. If you say no now, that'll make it one hundred and seventy-nine rejections."<br>"Leave it at a hundred seventy-eight, un."  
>Deidara hides his face in Sasori's shirt as he waits for the redhead to figure out what he means. A few seconds later, the arms around him tighten to an almost painful but still comfortable extent, and he smiles to himself.<br>"You're mine now."  
>"I don't belong to anyone."<br>"I'm kidnapping you though, that makes you mine."  
>"Is it kidnap if I'm willing?"<br>"No idea, and I don't really care. I have you and that's all that matters."  
>"Does that mean you'll stop being a man whore?"<br>"Deidara, Deidara. You are so oblivious sometimes."  
>"What's that supposed to mean?"<br>"I stopped being a man whore when I realised I loved you, three months ago."  
>"You've gone three months without sex? Wow, I'm impressed. I was starting to get the suspicion that you were a sex demon."<br>"I am. Just now I'm only a sex demon for you."  
>"Is that Sasori no Danna talk for 'I'm going to rape you'?"<br>"It's not rape if you're willing."  
>"I'm scared now."<br>"You don't have to be scared of me."  
>"I'm not scared of you, I'm scared because of you. I fear for my virginity."<br>"You're a virgin? How cute!"  
>"Shut up, un!"<br>"Never!"  
>They sit together in silence for a while, not moving. The bell for the end of school rings, and kids rush past their seat in a race out of the library, barely sparing the boys a second glance. After all, it is normal to see those two together like that.<br>Sasori has always been very physical in his affection, and Deidara has never minded his touches, as long as he doesn't go too far. They act more like a couple than some actual couples at the school, that's how it's always been.  
>"Um, excuse me?"<br>Sasori shifts to face the newcomer, a girl with pink hair, while Deidara keeps his face hidden in the red heads chest, content to pretend he's asleep and listen to their conversation.  
>"What is it?"<br>"Well, I was hoping you could tutor me in Chemistry, we could meet at my house?"  
>Sakura Haruno is a science nerd, she doesn't need tutoring in Chemistry the school subject. However, in non-school chemistry, that's a different matter. Not to say she was bad at attractional issues, quite the opposite in fact, but when the matter in study is sex, there is only one Master, and at this school, that's Sasori.<br>"I can't, I'm busy."  
>"With what?"<br>"None of your business."  
>"But Sasori!"<br>"Making faces isn't going to change my mind."  
>"Why not?"<br>"You wouldn't understand."  
>"I'm smart, I totally would!"<br>"Just go away already. I said no, I'm not going to change my mind, so just give up already, you're annoying!"  
>"Dude, I'm the sexiest girl in the school, and you're the sexiest guy. We're like, soul mates, we're meant to be."<br>Sasori ignores her, shaking Deidara's shoulder lightly.  
>"Come on Dei, we should leave now."<br>"Okay."  
>He slides off of Sasori's lap and limps over to the door. Upon seeing his limp, realisation rises in Sakura's eyes, and she opens her mouth to comment. However both boys have already left.<p>

"You do realise she'll tell the whole school, right?"  
>"Don't care, un."<br>"They're gonna think I took your virginity."  
>"Well you were planning on doing that anyway, weren't you?"<br>"I thought you didn't want me to."  
>"You were actually going to listen?"<br>"I told you, I don't rape people, I only fuck them if they're willing."  
>"For a man whore you're real honourable."<br>"For a domestic abuse victim you're real feisty."  
>"We really suck at following stereotypes, un."<br>"So?"  
>"Whoever invented them must really hate us right now."<br>"Sucks for them, I don't give a shit about their opinion. They're stupid anyways, just like all the bastards at this place. They would be doing everyone a favour if they just died."  
>"You don't really like a lot of people, do you, un?"<br>"Nope, just you!"  
>"I'd call you crazy but I'm the exact same."<br>"Then we're both crazy, and who gives a fuck? We've got each other, and you're all I need."  
>"What about food, and air, and water?"<br>"You know what I mean!"  
>"Yup, cause you're the only person in the whole world I couldn't live without!"<br>"I better be."  
>"Possessive much?"<br>"Hey, it's impossible to not be possessive of you. You're too cute for your own good."  
>"I. Am. Not. Cute! Un!"<br>"Fine. You're too fucking sexy for your own good."  
>"Yeah, well you're a perv."<br>"Oh Sasori!"  
>Yet another of Sasori's sluts, Ino. Sasori curses under his breath, mentally berating himself for seducing the most annoying people, then turns to face the bleach-blond girl.<br>"Yes Ino?"  
>"I'm bored and have nothing to do, wanna come to my house?"<br>"No."  
>"But!"<br>"What part of no don't you understand?"  
>"The part where YOU are saying no to ME."<br>"Not caring. Piss off."  
>"C'mon Danna, you don't have to be so mean to her."<br>"Danna?"  
>"His idea, un."<br>"I'm the superior artist, it's only right you call me Master. And, I can be as mean to the bitch as I like."  
>"I am not a bitch!"<br>"Scuse me, we're having a conversation here, so butt out bitch. Think you can handle that? Kay, thanks."  
>"You-You-Argh! I hate you! You'll never get a taste of this body ever again!"<br>"I don't want you, I've got something much better."  
>Ino stutters at them a while longer, then with an indignant humph she turns on her heel and storms off, leaving the two boys alone again.<br>"She smells nice, un."  
>Sasori looks at him a while, then without warning pins the smaller boy up against the wall.<br>"Danna, what the hell?"  
>"You aren't allowed to say that kind of stuff about others."<br>"It doesn't mean anything, it's just a statement!"  
>"If she were still here it would be considered flirting."<br>"But she isn't here, un.  
>"Deidara."<br>"Okay, okay, I'm sorry for unknowingly flirting with your ex-slut. Could you let me go now please?"  
>"Naw, I like this position."<br>"Pervert, un."  
>"Yeah, but I'm your pervert now, you have to deal with it."<br>"Can't you wait until we're somewhere private for me to deal with your perviness? Not all of us are into PDA, you know."  
>"It's not PDA if no one else is around."<br>"PDA, public display of affection, as in showing affection in a public place, un."  
>"But this is a private school."<br>"It's still-Ah! Danna!"  
>"Yes Deidara?"<br>"D-Don't do that!"  
>"Do what? This?"<br>Sasori bites down on Deidara's neck again, making the blonde gasp.  
>"Nn, Sasori no Danna!"<br>"Hm, maybe we should go somewhere else for this. No one but me is allowed to experience you like this. Right?"  
>He presses roughly on the mark when Deidara doesn't answer soon enough, drawing a moan from the smaller boy.<br>"Right?"  
>"Yes Danna, only you!"<br>"Good boy. Now let's go home, there's so much I want to do with you!"

The house is big. So big, in fact, it is no longer a house but a mansion. The boys stand outside, both staring in admiration, one at the house, and the other at the first.  
>"I didn't know you were so rich, un!"<br>"Well I am. Now come on, don't stand there gawping all day!"  
>"Right, sorry."<br>He allows Sasori to drag him inside, pulling him past rooms filled with elegant...Stuff that Deidara has never seen before. Of course, seeing as he is from a community where the majority of the inhabitants can barely afford to buy food, it's no wonder he's never experienced such luxuries.  
>"Ne, Danna? What's that, un?"<br>"The piano?"  
>"Is that what it's called?"<br>"Yeah. Have you seriously never seen a piano before?"  
>"Nope. I've never seen most of the stuff you have here before."<br>"Wow, looks like there's a lot I have to teach you. Come on, you've got to meet my Grandma! Oi, Granny Chiyo!"  
>"I'm in the kitchen!"<br>Sasori pulls him back along the hallway they've just passed through, and through a closed door into a kitchen tiled in black. Standing by the oven is an old lady, examining something inside the contraption.  
>"I'm making cookies-Hello there."<br>"Um, hi, un."  
>"Granny, this is Deidara."<br>"Oh, so you're that boy he's always talking about!"  
>"Granny!"<br>"What? It's not like you haven't told him already, I know what those marks are."  
>Deidara blushes bright red, embarrassed that she's noticed, and the old lady cackles with glee as she pulls out the cookies, filling the kitchen with the warm aroma.<br>"He's staying with us now."  
>"Okay. Just don't stay up too late, you do still have school."<br>"But it's a Saturday tomorrow!"  
>"Then do whatever you want to tonight, but if you're too loud I will gut you. Now sit down and eat these cookies I made."<br>"Yes Grandma."  
>"Ah, thank you, un."<br>"No need to thank me, you'd be staying here regardless of whether I'd said yes or not. Sasori would've sneaked you in through the window or something."  
>"Back door is safer and quicker."<br>"Yes, you're right. Either way, it doesn't matter so eat these cookies or I will castrate you with an empty bottle of whipped cream."  
>"I'm eating!"<br>"Good boy."  
>"Granny, quit scaring him!"<br>"Hell no. I'm a grown woman, I can do as I like."  
>"You're evil."<br>"I know. Now you go show him around. And I've got a date right now, so stay upstairs! Now skedaddle!"  
>"Yes sir!"<br>"Un!"

"Your grandma has a date? At her age?"  
>"Yeah, it's her third one this week. All different people. She's not like most ordinary grandmothers."<br>"What does she do on her dates?"  
>"Fucks the dude. She's a whore."<br>"Sounds a lot like you."  
>"I'm not that whore-y!"<br>Deidara just looks at Sasori, and he throws his hands up, laughing.  
>"All right, all right! I used to be that whore-y, happy now?"<br>"Yup!"  
>"Hey Deidara?"<br>"Yah?"  
>"Tell me you love me."<br>"Why, un?"  
>"I wanna hear you say it."<br>"I love you, Sasori no Danna."  
>Sasori smiles, then pulls Deidara through a bright red door.<br>"This is my room!"  
>He spins in an extravagant circle, and Deidara giggles, looking about in wonder. It is a big room, but half of it is taken up by Sasori's beloved puppets. The other half holds a queen sized bed and a chest of drawers, nothing else.<br>"I thought you didn't like showing people your puppets."  
>"I don't, you're the first to see them. Other than Granny Chiyo."<br>"But what about all your sluts, un?"  
>"Never brought them here, I always played with them at their houses. Like I'd let some bitch in my house."<br>Sasori flops down on the bed, and Deidara sits down next to him, still looking around the room. At first glance it seems so simple, but there's so much to see when it is looked at again.  
>"Hey, isn't that Hiruko, un?"<br>"You remember him?"  
>"Of course! It's hard to forget something as big and scary as him, you know."<br>"You helped make him."  
>"I made his tail. I did not make any of the creepy parts."<br>"He's not creepy!"  
>"Danna. He's creepy, un."<br>"Whatever."  
>"Aw, are you sulking?"<br>"Maybe."  
>"Is that a yes?"<br>"No, it's a I can't stay mad at you cause you're too cute."  
>"I'm not cute!"<br>"Deidara...You're cute. Deal with it."  
>"Un, you're insufferable!"<br>"That's nice."  
>"I know right?"<br>"I was being sarcastic."  
>"So was I."<br>"Why are you being so mean to me?"  
>"Because you attacked me at school."<br>"I did not!"  
>"Yeah you did! You pinned me against the wall!"<br>"Oh yeah, that reminds me..."  
>"Un?"<br>Before he can realise what is happening, Deidara is flat on his back with Sasori hovering over him, an evil look on his face.  
>"Seriously? Again?"<br>"Yup. Never got to do what I wanted the first time."  
>"B-But you said you wouldn't rape me!"<br>"True, but I never said anything about molesting you."  
>Without waiting for Deidara's reaction, Sasori bends down and captures the blondes lips, immediately forcing his tongue into the others mouth. Deidara struggles for a while, fighting back against the invasive muscle, before giving in and allowing Sasori to fully explore his orifice.<br>Since he hadn't been expecting the attack, Deidara runs out of air real soon, and starts frantically pawing at Sasori's back in an attempt to get the message through. Sasori pulls away, watching as Deidara pants in air.  
>"You're-You're evil, un."<br>"Yeah, I know."  
>He bends down again, nipping at the smaller boys' neck, then moves to leave more marks on the flushed skin covering Deidara's collar bone.<br>"S-Sasori Danna!"  
>"Yes, Deidara?"<br>Deidara glares up at him, pouting slightly, then pulls the red head back down for another kiss, their tongues dancing and entwining with each other as they fight for dominance.  
>Too soon the need for air makes itself known, and Sasori breaks the kiss, once more going down to attack Deidara's sensitive neck.<br>"Ne, Dei-Da-Ra?"  
>"Un?"<br>"You've got a scar right by your pulse point."  
>"My mum did that."<br>"Is it sensitive?"  
>"Yeah, why?"<br>"Just wondering what would happen if I did this."  
>Sasori bites down on the scar, drawing a pleasured moan from the blonde and causing him to arch his body up into the red heads.<br>"I didn't think it was that sensitive."  
>"Sh-Shut up, un!"<br>"Told you you'd enjoy this."  
>"You never said that!"<br>"Well, pretend I did."  
>Sliding down the blondes' body, Sasori tears Deidara's shirt off, licking at the exposed skin.<br>"Sasori no Danna!"  
>"Calm down, I'm not going to rape you. I just want to have some fun, is that so wrong?"<br>Deidara ponders this a while, then lets his head fall back onto the bed, offering his body up to the other. Sasori smirks, licking his lips before diving in for another kiss, forcing Deidara's warring tongue into submission.  
>Now, Sasori isn't a sadistic person, but he does enjoy emotionally dominating others, which is why his sluts tended to have weak personalities. It's also the main reason he does not normally explore the second part of his bisexuality, since men tend to be less willing to allow themselves to be dominated.<br>Deidara, despite the abuse of his parents, still has a strong will and a defiant personality. So to have him submit so willingly excites Sasori to no end. If it were anyone else, he would break his promise and take this all the way. Considering how the blonde is reacting, he probably wouldn't complain.  
>But this is Deidara, and he can't do that to him. So with a groan of disappointment, Sasori pulls away from the blonde, letting him sit up again.<br>"Sasori no Danna? Why'd you stop?"  
>"Cause you're so damn sexy if I hadn't I would've gone all the way with you."<br>"Sorry?"  
>"It's not your fault, I just have shit self-control. Especially around you."<br>He wraps an arm around Deidara's waist, pulling the boy down with him onto the bed.  
>"It's late, we should sleep now."<br>Deidara nestles into his side as Sasori pulls the covers up, yawning as he lets his hair out of its usual ponytailer.  
>"We're still in our clothes, un."<br>"Eh. Who cares, let's just sleep now."  
>"You've got a big bed."<br>"All the better to share it with you."  
>"Are you the Big Bad Wolf now?"<br>"Maybe. If you're Little Red Riding Hood."  
>"I'm not a girl."<br>"I know, I know. You should go to sleep now."  
>"All right. And, thank you, un."<br>"For what?"  
>"For everything. I love you."<br>"Love you too."

"What's that sound, un?"  
>"My grandmother. Try to ignore it."<br>"Why?"  
>"Just don't think about it. Trust me, you'll get nightmares if you do."<br>"Why?"  
>"Yes! Yes! Fuck me harder!"<br>"That's why."

**I have realised something. This chapter is 13 pages in Word, and the last one was 6. Why the fuck do I show such preference to Deidara when I like Sasori just as much as him? I am confused as heck now. Did Chiyo ever actually get married? I don't remember hearing anything about a spouse, so I kinda just assumed she got pregnant out of wedlock. Slutty Chiyo. I feel bad for Deidara and Sasori now, making them listen to her. I should move on before I get mental images. Right, important note: I do not meant to offend any Sakura or Ino fans by calling them sluts. They aren't actually sluts, that's just a term coined by someone *cough*Hidan*cough* for the girls and boys Sasori man whores with. They're actually pretty loyal, since they stick to him and him only. Kinda cute, in my opinion. And I didn't choose to use those two for any specific reason, they just fit better than someone like Hinata or Tenten. Sorry, but I can't see either of those two telling Sasori that they're soul mates out of sexiness. Random fact: I was originally going to have Ino get all in Deidara's face for 'stealing her man', and then he tells her she smells like blueberries and complements her, causing her to fall for him and Sasori to get jealous. So when Deidara says Ino smells nice, it's because she smells like blueberries! Do blueberries smell good? I hope they do. I wouldn't know, because I'm not allowed to eat them. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter/story!**


	3. Spoliers So no title

**I do not own anything. This story contains mentions of domestic abuse and man whoriness (if you couldn't tell by the title). You have been warned. I hope you enjoy this story!**

A large room in a large mansion. The house is silent. In the bed lie a duo, one with blonde and one with red hair. Sasori and Deidara. Sasori is fast asleep, his arms wrapped tightly around Deidara, who is still awake and staring at the other boy. Thinking. Remembering.

Deidara's first impression of Sasori is that he's trouble. Bright red hair, seductive brown eyes, and exuding an air of confident sexiness. Sasori is the kind of boy he should avoid. He doesn't hesitate to go sit next to him.  
>Sasori flirts with him nonstop. At first it annoys him, but he gets used to it. He can get used to nearly anything. After a while, he stops shrugging the arm around his shoulders off. And when he gets pulled into Sasori's lap, he doesn't complain or fight back. At first he thinks nothing of it. Then the day comes when Sasori is absent.<br>One of the students, he can't remember who, tries taking him into his lap. He punches that motherfucker's face right in. But the next day, he is happy to sit on Sasori. It feels...safe, in some strange way. As if the only thing that can hurt him is Sasori himself.  
>He literally falls out of his seat in shock. Sasori laughs at him, then pulls him back into his lap, this time wrapping his arms tightly around the blonde.<br>"Don't fall off again."  
>"Sorry, un."<p>

Pain. Again, he's hurting all over. He lies on the floor, staring at the sky light, and he thinks. There's not really anything else to do, he can't move unless he wants to hurt himself even more. So he lies there, on the verge of death, and he thinks.  
>He thinks about Sasori. His red hair, his brown eyes. His flirtatious banter, his love of art.<br>Why is he thinking about this? Sasori is his friend, and that is it. And Sasori is a man whore; he isn't interested in any relationships other than sex.  
>Somehow, this thought makes him sad. And not just his normal, slightly sadness, but extreme, wanting to cry upsetness.<br>He doesn't normally cry; the last time he cried was when he was four and his mother left him. He still doesn't know why he cried then. She hit him, but as soon as she was gone, he was crying. Like now. Tears are leaking out of his eyes, sliding down his temples and through his hair onto the floor.  
>"Stop crying, bitch!"<br>Of course. His father comes back as soon as he starts crying. More pain comes, and he discreetly wipes away the tears, stemming his crying as his father beats him closer to the edge of death.  
>Sasori is a man whore; they will be nothing more than friends unless he allows the other to take advantage of him.<br>It hurts more than he could ever have expected.

Hiruko is creepy. End of story. But, Sasori never lets anyone help with his puppets, this is a great honour. So he gladly gives his afternoons to creating the metal scorpion tail for Sasori's greatest creation. Plus he gets to see more of Sasori, which is always a good thing.  
>However, his father doesn't think so. That week he gets beat every single day, coming closer to death every single time.<br>It hurts a lot, but he still stays with Sasori. He hides the pain behind smiles and laughter.  
>Sasori doesn't notice. At least, he thinks he doesn't notice. Sometimes, when Sasori looks at him, he has a strange look on his face that Deidara has never seen before, and it gives him shivers every time. It isn't lust or desire, but those are the closest to this foreign emotion.<p>

Deidara hates biology. Partially because it's science, and he only likes science that blows up. But his main reason is because Orochimaru is in biology.  
>Orochimaru is one of Sasori's sluts. He has a weak personality, and bullies others to make himself feel better. His favourite victim? Deidara.<br>There are many reasons for this. One is that as a scholarship student, he lacks rich and influential family that will seek revenge on any who hurt him. A second reason is that he looks different. But the main reason Orochimaru hates him is because he is Sasori's best friend.  
>Orochimaru is jealous of the relationship between Deidara and Sasori. And somehow, he finds out about Hiruko and Deidara's involvement in the project.<br>That day, Deidara finds out that he isn't used to abuse. It's just words, but they hurt. A lot. He nearly cries, but chokes it down instead. This seems to egg the other on, and the abuse escalates into the physical realm.  
>At first his hair is pulled. Then come the accidental collisions that knock him over. It goes further, and Orochimaru is punching him, kicking him, hurting him. The teacher doesn't care. Once, when Deidara is late she yanks his hair, causing him to fall to the floor, and kicks him.<br>Deidara doesn't tell Sasori. He can handle it, plus it doesn't hurt that much. But despite his efforts, Sasori finds out. One of the kids in the biology class, Tobi Uchiha, sees what is going on and feels bad about it, but is too scared to do anything. So he goes to Sasori, explains what's happening.  
>Sasori is absolutely livid when he finds out. When he next sees Deidara, he throws the younger boy against the wall, pinning him with his body.<br>"What the hell is wrong with you!"  
>"You didn't tell me about Orochimaru."<br>"What?"  
>"You. Did. Not. Tell. Me. About Orochimaru picking on you."<br>"I'm sixteen, un! I can look after myself!"  
>Sasori just looks at him, that strange look that isn't lust or friendship, that emotion Deidara can't place.<br>"I'm coming to your class today."  
>"What? No! I'm not a little kid!"<br>"And I don't care. I'm coming to biology, and you can't stop me."  
>"I can!"<br>"How?"  
>"Un, un, I'll bite you!"<br>"Kinky."  
>Deidara glares at him, unable to do anything else, but Sasori just laughs.<br>"Don't worry. I'll take care of you."  
>Sasori quickly pecks him on the lips, then saunters off, leaving a shocked blonde behind.<br>"Un?"  
>Deidara slowly raises a hand to his lips, a blush spreading across his face. He stares after the red head, confused as to what just happened.<br>It's strange, but he doesn't actually care that Sasori kissed him; he's more confused as to why he did it when he said that he wouldn't kiss him. It isn't until the bell rings that he snaps out of his shocked trance and races to class, awkwardly looking away when Sasori winks at him.

Deidara isn't in class while Sasori deals with Orochimaru. The red head arrives a little too late to stop the other boy, and Deidara has to spend the rest of the class in the nurses office, resting and pressing ice against the many bruises that now adorn his skin.  
>"DeiDei!"<br>"Sasori! What are you doing here, un?"  
>"Came to see you. How are you feeling?"<br>"I've had worse."  
>"That's what you always say. Orochimaru won't bother you anymore, by the way."<br>"What did you do to him?"  
>"Nothing."<br>Sasori flops down on the sofa bed, resting his head in Deidara's lap.  
>"Doesn't sound like you did nothing, un."<br>"Well. You don't need to know what I did, just that he'll leave you alone now."  
>"And if he doesn't?"<br>"Then you tell me, understood?"  
>Deidara sticks his tongue out at Sasori, then yawns widely.<br>"You sound tired."  
>"Un."<br>"Is that a 'Yes I'm exhausted'?"  
>"No, it's an 'un'."<br>"And what does it mean?"  
>"It means un."<br>"And you say I'm insufferable."  
>"You're not that bad."<br>"Aw, I feel so special!"  
>"Yeah, well, you are really special, un."<br>"How special am I?"  
>"Really special."<br>"Do you love me?"  
>He doesn't answer.<br>"Deidara? Are you asleep?"  
>Still no answer, and Sasori settles down himself, slowly drifting off to sleep. But Deidara isn't asleep, he's lying there staring at the red haired boy.<br>Love. What's it like to be loved? Deidara doesn't know. But he does know when he loves someone. He loves his father, even though he hurts him. He loves his mother. He loves Sasori.  
>He cried for his mother because he loves her. He cried for Sasori for the same reason.<br>"Yeah. I love you, un."

"Deidara? You're still awake?"  
>"I couldn't sleep, un."<br>"Was Granny Chiyo being too loud?"  
>"No. Yes. I don't know, I just can't sleep."<br>"Well it's Saturday tomorrow, so we can sleep in if you want."  
>"We won't get in trouble?"<br>"No."  
>"Okay then. It sounds nice, un."<br>Sasori smiles, then pulls Deidara closer to him.  
>"So what were you thinking about?"<br>"You."  
>"What about me?"<br>"How you made me fall in love with you, un."  
>"My greatest accomplishment."<br>Deidara laughs, poking Sasori in the nose.  
>"If you say so.<br>"Love you brat."  
>"Love you too Danna, un."<p>

**You people are really lucky, you get two more chapters than I'd originally planned. Even if they are really late, but, I have an excuse! I was in England a whole week, and I had no access to a computer, and I was busy trying on dresses for my aunt's wedding, but I managed to type this up somehow! And I've started on another chapter for Sasori, but it isn't done yet. Well, I'm sure you can wait a bit longer. Anyhow. Has anyone here been on a ferry to/from the Netherlands? To be more precise, a DFDS ferry from Felison Terminal? Cause while we were driving up to the terminal parking lot, we passed a sushi bar, and it was called Minato. I laughed so hard when I saw that place, I don't even know why I laughed I just did. My family were all looking at me like WTF is wrong with you? Oh well. Anyways, the next chapter should be up soon-ish, I should be updating my other stories soon-ish, and I'm putting a KakuHida story up soon-ish. Basically, everything will be happening soon-ish. Until then!**


	4. 4 Chapters Be happy

**I do not own anything. This story contains mentions of domestic abuse and man whoriness (if you couldn't tell by the title). You have been warned. I hope you enjoy this story!**

"Did you hear?"  
>"Yeah! I'm telling you, they won't last a week."<br>"Totally. Think any of his sluts will take him back?"  
>"After this? No way!"<br>The girls giggle, and behind them Sasori scowls, pulling Deidara closer to him.  
>"Just ignore them Danna, un."<br>"But they shouldn't be talking when they know nothing."  
>"I know, but that won't stop them. Don't listen to them."<br>"Oi, blondie!"  
>Both boys look up at the new comer, a typical high schooler.<br>"Yes?"  
>"I heard you and Sasori have a thing going on."<br>"Is that a question?"  
>"He's gonna dump you before the week is over."<br>"Okay."  
>"Then why are you with him?"<br>"You wouldn't understand, un."  
>"Whatever. Don't come crying to me when he dumps your ass."<br>The student leaves, and Deidara looks back at Sasori.  
>"I see your point. That was really annoying, un."<br>Yet another student comes towards them, and Deidara turns to repeat the process again.

"You little bitch! How dare you steal him!"  
>"Look, just leave me alone already! It's none of your business, un!"<br>"It is totally my business! Sasori is my man!"  
>"Whatever."<br>The girl growls when Deidara turns to leave, and runs forward, jumping onto his back and digging her fingers into his hair. He screams in pain as she yanks on the blonde locks, staggering backwards as he futilely tries to knock her off of him.  
>"Get off!"<br>"No!"  
>She lets go with her left hand and sinks her nails into his face, right by his broken left eye. He flounders a few seconds, then hits the floor, landing with the girl under him. She scrambles onto his chest, pinning him down, and wraps her hands around his neck.<br>"Die you bitch!"  
>His eyes widen as he gasps for air, his mouth open but not taking in any oxygen. Slowly his struggles die down and his eyes begin sliding shut as he slips closer to unconsciousness.<br>"Get off of him!"  
>The girl is pulled off, but he still can't get air into his lungs. The fighting sounds die down, then someone is pressing oxygen into him.<br>"Come on Dei, you gotta breath!"  
>Again someone forces oxygen into him, and he sputters slightly before panting in air.<br>"S-Sasori no Danna?"  
>"I'm here, it's gonna be okay. Shit, I'm sorry."<br>"I-I-"  
>"Ssh, it's okay, don't talk. It's going to be fine, I promise."<br>His eyes slide shut, and he lets himself fall into the familiar realm of unconsciousness.

Sasori refuses to leave the nurses office without Deidara, despite the threats laden upon him by the nurse. Eventually she just gives up, and leaves the two alone.  
>"Sasori no Danna?"<br>"Are you okay?"  
>"I've had worse, un."<br>"You always say that."  
>"Well it's true. But, Danna?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"She said she was calling my dad to pick me up."<br>"Fuck."  
>"I'm sorry, I couldn't tell her, I-"<br>"Calm down, it's not your fault. Can you walk?"  
>"She didn't break my legs, un."<br>"Just checking. Come on, we've got to get you out of here."  
>"But won't the school get pissed?"<br>"Yeah. Probably won't let us back."  
>"And you're okay with this?"<br>"I can get tutors, and you could already be in college, so. Besides, this place is shit."  
>"How are we gonna get out without anyone noticing, un?"<br>"Didn't think of that."  
>"We just run for it then?"<br>"Basically."  
>"That plan sucks."<br>"I'd like to see you come up with something better!"  
>"We could just climb out the window."<br>"Oh."  
>"Yeah."<br>"Thanks for making me feel stupid."  
>"My pleasure. Now are we going or not?"<p>

"You kids are crazy."  
>"We know, un!"<br>"Well, I see your point. We'll leave tomorrow morning. Damn, now I have to cancel my date."  
>"Sorry."<br>"Ah, don't worry about it. Now you two go off and be good sex-crazed hormonal teenage boys, I have work to do."  
>Chiyo turns around, muttering to herself, and the two boys retreat to Sasori's room.<br>"Hey Deidara?"  
>"Un?"<br>"Why did your parents hate you?"  
>Deidara is silent, and Sasori mentally berates himself for asking such a question, then the blonde rolls closer, burying his face in the red head's neck.<br>"I don't know. They never told me, but I've thought about it. Sometimes I think that it's because I'm not a girl, sometimes I think it's because I'm gay, sometimes I think it's because I was born. Like, maybe if I hadn't been born they'd be happy."  
>"Don't you ever think that!"<br>"But-"  
>"Deidara. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. If you weren't born...Well, I don't know. But you cannot think that what your parents did to you was your fault. They're the ones that have something wrong with them, not you. So do not think like that."<br>"But-"  
>"No. It's not your fault."<br>Deidara doesn't answer, and Sasori sighs, running his fingers through the long blonde hair.  
>Nineteen years of belief won't change overnight, he knows that. But in a way, he hopes they will. Because to hear Deidara talking like that...It brings up emotions similar to those he felt when he slapped him during their first art fight. Similar to those he felt when he saw the bruises. No, not really that last one. Right now he is upset. But when he found out what had been happening to Deidara...<p>

Sasori gingerly pulls up Deidara's shirt, and almost pukes. Bruises, cuts, scars, the lot.  
>"Shit, Deidara. Who did this to you?"<br>Deidara just cries harder, and he pulls the boy around to face him.  
>"I'm sorry."<br>He's hurt and he's crying, and it damn near breaks Sasori's heart to see him like this. It makes him want to do anything to make Deidara happy, to do anything to keep him safe.  
>A while later Deidara is somewhat calm, and he decides that he is going to find out who did this to his brat, and make them pay for it. Nobody makes Deidara cry and gets away with it.<br>"Feel better now?"  
>"Y-Yeah. Thanks, un."<br>"So who did this to you?"  
>Deidara doesn't answer, and he scans through the list in his head. Then, he remembers. When Deidara didn't turn up for detention, the teacher had said that: "he will definitely be punished." And since he'd gotten excused by his father...<br>"It's your dad, isn't it?"  
>A scared noise comes from the boy in his lap, and he automatically tenses. That's all he needs as an answer.<br>"It is. That bastard, I'll make him pay for hurting you!"  
>"Y-You can't!"<br>"Why not?"  
>"If he finds out you know, he'll kill me! Please, you can't tell anyone!"<br>He can tell that Deidara is seriously scared for his life, but he can't not do anything!  
>"Deidara..."<br>"Please!"  
>"I'm sorry, but I can't let him hurt you like this."<br>That scar through the blonde's left eye...He hadn't gotten a particularly good look at it, but it looked painful. Really painful.  
>"It's not that bad, I've had worse, just please don't tell anyone, I'll be fine!"<br>Fine? Fine?  
>"No, you won't be fine! He's hurting you, that's not right! I'm going to call the police."<br>"You can't, you can't!"  
>"I can't let him hurt you!"<br>"But it's either him or my mum! At least here I get to see you!"  
>Him or my mum. But that means...<br>"Your mum beats you too?"  
>"Used to before she left, please don't tell anyone!"<br>"Where does she live?"  
>She hurt him, then she left him. For that, she deserves to die. If he knows her address, he can personally go and take revenge for Deidara.<br>"Real far away, if you call the police they'll send me to her and I'll never get to see you again!"  
>He can't do anything, but he can't not do anything. So what does he do?<br>"Damnit Deidara! What am I supposed to do?"  
>"Just forget about it, it's not that bad, I can handle it, un!"<br>No. Deidara should not have to put up with this abuse.  
>"No. you can't and you won't."<br>"There's nothing you can do!"  
>Well, maybe there is something... He's often teased Deidara that he'd like to kidnap him to keep him as a sex slave. It's a joke, but if Deidara's father can't find him anymore, well.<br>"There is one thing..."  
>"Un?"<br>"Kidnap you."  
>"No! I don't want to be a burden to you!"<br>A burden? Deidara a burden?  
>"You're not a burden, you could never be a burden, I love you."<br>Did he really just say that? Yes he did. This is not good, he has no idea how Deidara will react.  
>"D-Do you really mean that?"<br>Well, he might as well tell the truth.  
>"If I didn't I wouldn't have kept molesting you after you turned me down the tenth time."<br>"You counted how many times I turned you down?"  
>"Yup. If you say no now, that'll make it one hundred and seventy-nine rejections."<br>"Leave it at a hundred seventy-eight, un."  
>Deidara's face is pressed into his chest, and he blinks a few times before realising that Deidara just accepted his offer. He just agreed to their relationship, and now nothing can take his brat from him.<br>"You're mine now."

"Sasori no Danna? You okay?"  
>"Yeah, just thinking."<br>"About?"  
>"You, of course."<br>"There's someone at the door, un."  
>Sasori blinks, then rolls out of the bed, traipsing to the stairs.<br>"-is he here?"  
>"No, Sasori's out right now."<br>"Okay then, I'll wait in his room for him to come back."  
>"He doesn't like people going in his room."<br>"I'm his true love, it's my room as well."  
>"Danna? Who is that?"<br>He jumps slightly, having not heard Deidara come up next to him, then wraps an arm around his waist.  
>"The daughter of some of my parents' friends. They've got it in their head that it was their wishes for me to marry her, and now she goes on that she's my 'true love'."<br>Sasori grimaces, then pulls Deidara closer.  
>"Are you going to go down and talk to her?"<br>"No. She's insufferable."  
>"Like you, un."<br>"She's a hundred times worse than me."  
>"Hm. I think I'll go see if that's true."<br>"Deidara don't!"  
>Too late. The blonde has already escaped his grasp, and id gliding down the stairs. Crouching down, he shifts so he has a better view of the door.<br>"Who's that?"  
>"Hi, I'm Deidara."<br>"What the fuck is that thing doing here?"  
>"He's our guest."<br>"Guest? It looks like a hobo!"  
>"I'm Sasori's friend, un."<br>"Don't you dare degrade Sasori like that!"  
>"But-"<br>"He would never associate with shit like you! Get out of this house!"  
>"No."<br>"Excuse me?"  
>"No. It's not your house; you can't kick me out of it."<br>"It is my house! I am Sasori's fiancée, what's mine is his and his is mine! Including the house."  
>"Actually, this isn't his house. It's Granny Chiyo's house."<br>"How dare you refer to her so informally!"  
>"She asked me to call her that, un."<br>"You little liar! I should kill you for that!"  
>"Try it and I'll blow you into pieces."<br>Deidara tilts his head to the side, something he does when he's smiling.  
>"You-You-!"<br>"Anyway, it hasn't been nice meeting you, so I'm going to go back to sleep now, please try to keep the noise down. You have a very annoying voice, it woke me up. Bye, un!"  
>Deidara turns away from the girl, a wide smirk on his face as he casually sauntered up the stairs.<br>"Are you mad?"  
>"Probably. Eh, that was fun though."<br>"And you've gotten her to leave. Thank you."  
>"No problem, un."<br>Deidara yawns, stretching upwards, and Sasori follows him back into his-their room, collapsing onto the bed next to him.  
>"We're supposed to be packing."<br>"I don't have anything to pack."  
>"You could help me pack."<br>"But it's more fun to watch you suffer, un."  
>"You're evil."<br>"So are you."  
>"Hey, I saved you from your dad."<br>"And I saved you from STD's."  
>"What?"<br>"Don't deny it, you would've caught something sooner or later."  
>"I wouldn't have!"<br>"You so would have!"  
>"Why are we fighting about this?"<br>"I don't know."  
>"Well. We gotta pack. And you have to help me."<br>"Why?"  
>"Because I say so."<br>"Fine. Evil Creepy Puppet Creator."  
>"Hiruko is not creepy."<br>"He stares, un!"  
>"I stare at you too."<br>"But you're you! It's not creepy if you stare."  
>"Oh really?"<br>Sasori flips onto Deidara, wearing the creepiest face he can muster.  
>"Nope. Still not creepy, un."<br>"Damn."

"Ne, Sasori no Danna?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Where are we going?"  
>"Our summer house."<br>"Which is?"  
>"The house me and Granny Chiyo spend our summers at."<br>"What's wrong with Granny Chiyo, un?"  
>"She gets travel sick."<br>"Then why's she gone to the buffet car?"  
>"When she feels sick she eats a lot, it makes her feel less sick."<br>"Um, okay..."  
>"She's weird, I know."<br>"You're weird too."  
>"Same goes for you."<br>"Un!"  
>Deidara sticks his tongue out.<br>"You really shouldn't do that, brat."  
>"Do what? This?"<br>Once more Deidara's tongue comes out. Sasori grins, then leans forward and bites down on the muscle. Deidara whines in pain, but he doesn't let go, leaning in closer to capture the blonde's lips with his own.  
>He waits until Deidara starts kissing him back to finally release him.<br>"Did that hurt?"  
>"Yes!"<br>"Good."  
>"Meanie. You have to kiss it better now, un."<br>"You say that like I wouldn't want to kiss you."  
>"Well for all you know, I've coated my lips in poison that will kill you instantaneously."<br>"I think I'll take that chance."

**Should I continue? Yes, no, maybe? Because this feels unfinished, but I cannot figure out what to put next. Sad face. Oh well, I like what I have here so far. Even if it's got a sucky ending. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this story!**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	5. Evil Laughter

**I do not own anything. This story contains mentions of domestic abuse and man whoriness (if you couldn't tell by the title). You have been warned. I hope you enjoy this story!**

Sasori smirks at Deidara's sleeping form, then shifts closer and pokes him.  
>"What d'you want, un?"<br>Deidara's speech is slurred, and his smirk grows as he rolls on top of the younger boy.  
>"You."<br>Deidara's eyes drift open, grey-blue meeting copper-brown.  
>"I'm here, what more do you want?"<br>"You know what I mean."  
>"Says who?"<br>"You've got that look in your eyes."  
>"What look? The 'I'm tired and want to sleep, un' look?"<br>"No, the 'I'm going to pretend not to know what Sasori is talking about to piss him off' look."  
>"Oh, that look."<br>Deidara frowns, somewhat upset that his evilness has been thwarted, and Sasori laughs.  
>"Are you going to give me what I want?"<br>"May-be, un."  
>"Are you trying to torture me?"<br>"May-be, un."  
>"Are you just going to repeat that over and over until I become so frustrated I forget what we were talking about in the first place?"<br>"May-be, un."  
>"Brat."<br>"Danna."  
>"Ah, so you aren't a parrot!"<br>"Course not. Parrots are annoying, un."  
>"You can be annoying too."<br>"And you can be insufferable."  
>"You really like that word, don't you?"<br>"It's a good word, especially when it comes to describing you."  
>"Ouch. That hurts."<br>"Not as much as my ribs."  
>"Huh?"<br>"You're crushing me, un."  
>"Shit! Sorry."<br>Sasori pushes himself back on his knees so he's still hovering over Deidara, just now he isn't touching him.  
>"Thank you."<br>"What were we talking about?"  
>"I don't know."<br>"I was right! You are trying to distract me!"  
>"May-be, un."<br>"Aw, not this again!"  
>"But it's fun to frustrate you!"<br>"You know what else is fun?"  
>"What?"<br>"You know what."  
>"For the last time, Danna, I'm not going to play Uno with you!"<p>

**Yes, I am evil. I torture you with overly short chapters filled with innuendos, muahaha. But despair not! Because I'm going to give you pervy people a lemon…If you're good. Muahaha. Though it will take a while, as I have never written a lemon before, so I have to…Research it. Yeah, it's just research, I'm not a pervert. Yeah, but anyhow. Sorry it's so short! But I hope you enjoyed it despite its shortness. **


End file.
